Life and Death
by Darkened Bubbles
Summary: Word count is too small so read the summary on my profile or revised first chapter. You won't understand the story without it. "Good-morning Death." "Good-night Life." She sighed as she opened the blinds. He was going to win the game if this continued. Although she was going to use this as a last resort, she could only think of one way to get him up. My first story, rated M.
1. Life and Death

Re-doing first couple of chapters because I just don't like them :p

Summary: Before legends were written, and humans walked the Earth, a war has raged between Heaven and Hell. This had occurred once the Lord and Lucifer had been branded with those names. Though many do not know the reason why this ember of war ignited, they also do not question thy rule.

Life is not an exception. Death on the other hand takes his time at a leisurely pace. Both of their protectors worry for them. Jane is Life's protector, although Jane would rather call Life by her other allies; Amy. She is a pink rosy angel, but has a short temper. While Amy rather do her work, Jane would rather play some game.

Tails is Death's protector, but calls him Sonic. Though he takes his time and views nothing of importance, he can sometimes be fast in mind and quick on his feet. Though Tails sometimes ends up covering for Sonic, they still call each other brothers.

Even with what seems to be a very peaceful existence, no one could fathom why the war was still into place. This is, until another God stepped in; changing the war into something far more simple and with less casualties. Who would've known Sonic and Amy would have rather given up life and death instead of playing this 'game.'

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp pppppppppppppqppppppppp

Amy's P.O.V.

"Amy, I'm bored." Jane cried from across the room. "Nothing fun has happened recently and your battle with Death is soon approaching."

"I understand that friend, but I must follow my destiny. Soon Life will die and Death be reborn. If I don't take extra precautions now, everyone here will be in danger. "

"But Amy, that means you won't be able to be reborn!" she complained. "Even through all of the life's I've been through, I like the one the best! I'm going to miss you if you die, so why don't you take a day off an play with me?" I sighed and looked at Jane with tired eyes.

"I value your opinion Jane, but I am not able to fully recognize it. Friend, if I were to experience this fun and play with you, will I not be able to confide with my fate? If I were to regret and turn around at the last moment, that would also mean the end of me." This argument was not going to end with me losing. It never did.

Either it was the tone of my voice or the weary look in my eyes that Jane decided to drop the argument.

"I understand." She muttered with a defeated voice. Her voice quickly changed into a motorized monotone voice. "It is now 10:45a.m. Heavens time. You should make your way to the Holy Shrine to meet with the God of Life." I nodded and left my room. On my way to the shrine I attempted to minimize eye contact and avoid conversation amongst others. I wanted to keep this "little to no connections" I had until my fated day.

As I walk into the Shrine, My gods assistants greeted me. My God did otherwise.

"Shall I have you to a new teacher on manners? Or maybe you have just forgotten to knock?" The God of Life smiled at me. Of course I did not want to go into schooling again.

"My apologies. I was lost in mind and overlooked that _simple_ task. I said warily but with a smile. I tired implementing the word simple just in case he was actually considering on me retaking classes again.

"What might be on thou mind?" He asked.

"Essentially, my protector and I had a small argument. It was relatively easy to seize and end, so we will continue our day with no more disputes."

"Yet you were unable to remember such _simple_ etiquette, so it must have been more to this quarrel ." I caught that he had emphasized the word simple as did I a moment ago. Smiling at me, I knew he wanted me to explain. Without sighing, I explained to him.

"My protector asked me to play with her again today. I had to clarify the reasons on why I could not have been taken away from my studies for such trivial matters." My God did not smile at my response this time.

"Life, do not take my words lightly and listen to these wise words. Though you have an important duty to carry, do not consider you carry that weight on your own. Thou protector is your shield yet also your comrade. She also carries thy fate and witnesses the struggles thou have face. Now considering your studies, I will have you to 2 mornings till eve's of Jamie's biddings. You may not now know, however, the many objects around you may come in need in the future."

"Yes my Lord." I frowned but agreed. My God was almost certainly sending Jane a message at this moment of this matter. This was going to be a though 2 days.

"Now, for what I have scheduled you for." He started. "In regards to your previous duties, there has been a change."

"A change? I am afraid I do not understand."I was suddenly very anxious and held my breath. Did Hell suddenly take a different course of action? Were my few days left limiting?

"The God in the midst of Heaven and Hell has announce a new plan in this warfare." I exhaled.

"The Amid God?"

"Correct. Thou, thy God of Death and I have been gathering for the past few millenniums to discuss on how to end this pointless struggle. We had many proposals, however we have decided to take this course of action."

"Wait, but I cannot comprehend what you are trying to explain to me."

"In time I will be able to explain to you, but for now I will simply put it as, a 'contest.'"He smiled at me once more.

:.:.:.

Sonic's P.O.V.

As soon as I woke up from my nap, I could hear the wailing of crows and screaming of humans passing on to Hell. Nothing could compare to sleeping near the Gate of Hell. Before I knew it, someone was walking towards me. They looked up the tree at me and greeted me.

"Just woke up from a nap?" Tails asked. I jumped down.

"Yeah. So what's up? What's the time?"

"It's 12:45p.m. Hells time. You haven't been sleeping for that long." He told me. "Anyway, I came to tell you something for the Death God." Just hearing that name made me want to punch a tree. It was probably the same reason why _He_ didn't just call me in, in the first place.

"What is it?" I asked in an annoyed tone. Tails rested his arms behind his head.

"I'm not exactly sure, but apparently you need to play this game with heavens tops dogs before the Gods make some final decision on something."

"That's very vague." I responded.

"Yeah, I guess in two more days we'll get more info or something." He said while shrugging.

"Anything new in this place and I'll be damn grateful!" Hell was enormous, but with little things to do. On top of that, my God didn't let me travel out a lot. Considering that I am a devil myself, of course I challenged his rule, but I won't lie on how damn scary he can get.

"Be careful what you wish for. I'm not looking forward to this, and it'll probably be too noisy for you anyway." He said turning, about to leave.

"What, you tryin' to challenge me?" I stepped forward.

"Sure. I guess. 50 rings says you're not going to like what happens. And just to say, I only know as much as you do, so there are no rabbit holes." I held out my hand and he shook it.

"Deal." I said.

/

So maybe this chapter is just meant to be short. It is just the opening, so maybe it'll be okay. That or I should just not use the old chapters as a reference. Anyway, sorry for the long intro. I actually cut it short 'cause I realized I would be restating some of the things the later chapters already say. so... review maybe? Hope you enjoy the rest of the story, I'm only re-doing a few more chapters.


	2. A game?

.._.-.._.- .._.-.._.- .._.-.._.- .._.-.._.-Amy's P.O.V.-.._.-.._.- .._.-.._.- .._.-.._.- .._.-.._.-

"What do you mean by a challenge?" I asked

"There will be changes in this life. Instead of doing battle as if you would've done in the past, no you must first challenge in a game."

"Wha- What type of game is this?" I was so confused.

"I shall not spare you and details now, but when tomorrow a rises the details will be known to everyone."

"Does this mean all of the training and all of my studies were all in vain?! Why? Why did this have to happen in this life? Why not the next life, or the previous? Why now?" I yelled. Talk about controlling your anger.

"Here, here, my child. Do not get upset and do not regret. Did I not teach you this?"

"Demo," I said forgetting that I always lost a conversation to the God of Life. I mean, he's a God.

"No butt's." He said, cutting me off. "Now go study, mainly about a devils interest. Thus shall indeed come in handy for this challenge."

"I understand." I said, walking out the door. Once I was outside, my 2 tailed light blue cat said,

"I'm always here to help you, Amy."

.._.-.._.- .._.-.._.- .._.-.._.- .._.-.._.-Sonics P.O.V.-.._.-.._.- .._.-.._.- .._.-.._.- .._.-.._.-

Halfway into my conversation with the Death God, "Is there anything else you can tell me about this 'contest'"? I asked, annoyed.

"No, now stop asking me before I kill you before you even get reborn!"

"What kind of Death God are you? I bet you don't even know what's going on because you never do any work."

"Actually, Death, I am the one who recommended this. You being killed and Life being reborn doesn't do anything for Heaven nor Hell! We are going to have this contest to see weather we can kill Heaven or they can reborn us into a new Heaven! Would you like to hear more of my yelling or not?!" I'd rather not make him any more aggravated than he already was. He could kill me in a snap, no doubt about it. He went on.

"If you have no further questions, go to your room and study on making angles irritated, including Life." He said.

"Yes sir." I said, really regretting my power. I really wish I was stronger than him. Everyone knew that Death wanted to kill the Death God. You didn't even have to say, or show anything in a certain way.

'But as long as I'm alive I can kill him. If he killed me or I was reborn then I would never have the chance to kill him.'

Heck, I've read in books that the Death God could read minds of every devil in Hell, but I didn't give a shit. Neither did he. He wasn't afraid of me. .._.-.._.- .._.-.._.- .._.-.._.- .._.-.._.-3rd person P.O.V.-.._.-.._.- .._.-.._.- .._.-.._.- .._.-.._.-

Both Life and Death were studying, both on different things, but I guarantee you that they were both doing their studies. The contest was confusing to everyone, (but the Gods of course.) but it will take its place in life…, and death.

But who will win?

.._.-.._.- .._.-.._.- .._.-.._.- .._.-.._.--.._.-.._.- .._.-.._.- .._.-.._.- .._.-.._.-

Again, Another short chapter. I'll try to make them longer.

Review. . .


	3. Let the games begin

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but my computer has this stupid virus so I have to do this at school now. Anyway, I don't own any Sonic characters but Jane.

Amy's P.O.V.

"Amy look. I got this letter from the God. He told me to let you read it." Jane said, handing me a letter, but from which God. I read the letter aloud, not knowing if Jane had read it or not.

_ Dear Life,_

_The Life and Death Gods were ordered not to tell you something's about this contest but I must state something. The challenge shall be in fur and twenty hours. The first challenge is to dress in rather fancy clothes, but to a devil. Surprise him with your charm as if you were a devil yourself. Results in the costume you will be wearing will be judged, so please, do you're best._

_Sincerely, _

_The Amid God_

My mouth was opened wide for many reasons. The first reason was because this letter was written by the Amid God. This God was the upmost holist God in existence. Meaning the Gods of Life and Death _praise_ this God.

The second reason why my mouth was like this was because of this ridiculous challenge. I was supposed to _please_ Death?

"No, wait. I can't think that way." I said aloud.

"No, Amy, don't. This is from a _God_. You mustn't think of it that way." she said, sounding disappointed. I looked at her face to see her smiling.

"Jamie why are you smiling at my despair?!" I yelled.

"Oh no! Don't get me wrong, Amy, I just thought of an idea, that's all." She said, waving her hands in front of her face, as if she was trying to defend herself.

"Oh, what is it then?" I asked. She smiled again.

"You remember that long sliver skirt?"

Sonic's P.O.V.

"What the hell? What kind of challenge is this?"

"I don't have a clue, but we'll have to find something that'll knock their feet's off."

"I'd rather be reborn." I sneered.

"No you wouldn't, now let's see what we have, Sonic." Tails said.

"Nothing white." I replied

"Oh, we'll have something white." He started chanting something. My eyes widened

"Tails? No!" I yelled, but it was already too late. My entire wardrobe turned white. "What the hell, tails?!"

"I'm just trying to help. Now let's find something suitable for you." He said with no smirk on his face or anything. That's when I realized he was serious.

"Fine." I said, not exactly pleased on what he had done, but marveled at her maturity.

After a few hours I found something that looked so awful, it must've had to look good to angles. If it didn't then that would be bad. There was a knock on the door. The person didn't wait for a welcome or anything because I heard a feminine voice behind me.

"Hey, Death." As I looked at her looking at me I knew it was too late to take off this crap off. There was silence in my room for what seemed as a very long time, then, she laughed.

"Aha! Death's gone crazy!" She said aloud.

"Damn it Rouge!" Get inside here! I said, pulling her inside my room and Tails took the liberty to close my door. "Stop yelling things that you don't understand." She still had a laughing face but she was a little bit calmer.

"Okay then," She started. "What am I not understanding?"

"This is for a contest. If Sonic wins then he gets an advantage. This is Death's and Life's challenge." Tails said.

"Oh-OH! Okay, I understand. Okay I'm going now; the site of this is pretty horrible." She left my room but I could still hear her yelling, "Deaths gone crazy!"

"Bitch." I mumbled under my breath. I heard a muffled laughter under Tails' breath. He knew how Rouge and I felt for each other. Sometimes this girl could be really annoying, but what girl isn't?

"Come on Sonic, let's get back to work." Tails started. "God knows you don't want Life to win."

"He also knows I want to kill him." I said looking in the mirror, at this weird-ass suit.

"Everyone knows that." Tails said. Behind me, I could see him smile.

That's odd.

* * *

Once again, another short chapter :p. Anyway, Sorry I didn't upload in a long time, I mean, since the chapters are so short I feel as if I need to upload faster… or just make longer chapters. Now that my virus is gone I can type all I want :D


	4. The meeting of Life and Death

Ok, I don't know if this chapter is what I call long or not yet, I'll have to wait until the end. This chapter starts when everyone is at the contest… yea, it might be weird at first but hopefully you'll understand what's going on when I start.

But first I have to say this. I DON'T OWN ANY SONIC CHARATERS… although if I did…. 3 I only own my character, Jane.

Amy's P.O.V

Everyone left and all I could see was this figure across the room. Just yesterday I was in Heaven, safe, and now I'm in the border between Heaven and Hell.

Once again; I pulled down my skit, then walked over to the unfamiliar figure. He must've heard my clanking high hills because he turned over to face me, and once he saw me (and once I saw him) he grinned, and I stopped.

"Why hello, miss." He said, coming over my way. When he got close enough, he held up my hand and kissed it. "May I say, you look exceptionally beautiful today."

"And shall I say you look rather ravishing yourself." Well, I had to say something.

"Life." He said

"Death." I mocked. He was still holding my hand…

"Amy?" I heard someone call behind me. I turned my head around to see Jane. Once I saw her I knew she was going to say something weird, but then she saw Death holding my hand. I slowly took my hand out of Death's own hand, slowly because I had to make a good impression.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Life, Death." She bowed her head "I've been ordered to escort you to the blue room. Follow me please." Really I loved Jane. She just saved me from that awkward moment back there but best of all she was wearing an outfit just like mine because I didn't like what I was wearing. She also brought me a dress that I could change into when this was over. Trust me, I was really grateful.

Once we got to the door she opened it for us. She bowed her head and started to leave.

"Jane? Where are you going?" I asked, desperate. She was just with me and now she was leaving me.

"I'm sorry. I have to leave you now. I have my own contest to attend. I wish you luck, Life. And play fair, Death." She looked at my hand and then his. "And you should also hold hands again. It looked cute." She smiled.

"Jane!" I yelled, but I felt something grab me and take me into the room. "Ahh!"

Why did Jane smile?

Sonic's P.O.V

I grabbed "Amy" and took her inside the blue room. She yelled, but it was a cute sound, like a cat. Instead of saying, "Ahh" she said, "Nya".

"Welcome Life. Welcome Death." The three Gods said. After they spoke, everyone else in the room said in unison,

"Welcome." Life took her hand away from mine once again. She bowed her head, while I did nothing. I didn't feel that I needed to show compassion. We both walked up to the God's.

"Life, Death. Today your life will change. From now on you two will live together,"

'Hold it in Death'. I told myself. I saw Life's smile twitched. I was easy to see neither of us was happy about this.

"But first you must sate some values."

"Values?" I asked, not so loud, but I knew Life would be curious about this too.

"Come." The Life God said, and Life immediately went to him. Of course, I didn't move an inch… that was until my God said,

"Death." And with his facial expression, in our language he was saying, 'Get your blue ass over here, damn it!' So I went to him.

"Before we begin, we need the final results for Life's and Death's outfits. Life, Death, would you like to say something before we begin?" Of course Life started.

"Well, I guess I just want to say that… When we start the vote, please don't judge Death on who he is but what he is wearing today. Particularly, I find this fascinating." A few seconds of silence and then there was a lot of clapping and cheering. In the corner of my eye I could see Life blush and turn her head away from the crowd. I didn't see the point in everyone clapping and from her face and reaction I could tell she thought the same way.

"Death, would you like anything to say?" I just shook my head. It isn't like anyone was going to listen to me anyway. "Okay, then let the votes begin." I saw the Life God stare at me. He smiled.

"Death, come with me. While the votes are going on, you must think of your values. You will state them to me and I will write them down."

"Okay." I said. I walked towards him and I could see Life slowly making her way to my God. Heh, she must be scared. We went to a room and he took out a very fine sheet of paper. Man, this must me really important.

"Now, you must state things that you think Life won't be able to follow up to. Something you are sure that Life won't be able to do."

"Life won't be able to wake me up, for I am not an early riser." I said.

"Now there will be 50 days that you 2 shall live together until our next meeting. Do you understand were I am going here?"

"Life shall not be able to wake Death up and get him out of bed in the morning for 20 of the 50 days." Since when the hell to I start talking in third person? It must be this room…

"Souka. Anything in addition you would like to state." Well, this was going to be easier then I thought.

"How many do I get to state?"

"Just one more."

"Huh, ok. Let me think." I laughed evilly. This maybe better than I thought it was going to be."

Omg! What does Death have on his mind now? What is he going to say? I know you don't know but I sure do. I actually didn't know what I wanted to do, but I think… I think I know what I want Death to say.


	5. The Results

Okay, I know. This took forever, but… I just couldn't think of anything to write. So for this chapter I just wrote and wrote until I couldn't think of anything else for this chapter. Sorry if this story is making you confused because I tend to write to my understanding, meaning that it'd be hard for others to understand. I'm starting off were Amy went with the Death God so she could state her 'values'.

Amy's P.O.V.

"So do you understand? Do I need to explain this again?" The room I was in right now was pretty dark and scary. Sure, it wasn't as scary as some things I've seen and herd before, but I still felt uneasy. This was most likely because I was in the same room as the Death God. He was of course more powerful than I was and could… well, he could do anything he pleased.

"Y-yes. I understand completely." The Death God sighed. Maybe because of I kept on stuttering?

"Why is the Life God blessed with girls while I get boys?" Seeing him like this made me pity him. Not pity his life, but that he was suck with Death.

"Well after a while it gets annoying having a girl by your side. I mean, us 'girls' can nag all day and tell everyone… stupid things so we can get what we want. And 'we' also believe that we are superior and are smarter than guys." He smiled at me. Not like the soft smile that I get from my God, but I think this was his 'nice' smile.

"Do you believe that?" I grinned. It felt like my nose grew big as I tilted my head back some, halfway closed my eyes, and said in a cocky tone,

"Well sometimes things like that are just true. Us 'girls' tend to be smarter than guys." I understood now. I was getting a taste of what it felt like to be a devil. This room must have a spell cast on it.

"You seem to understand things quickly. I can here your thoughts." I blushed. That is embarrassing.

"Wha- whatever. Let's just get done with this. I got things to do any places to be." This time he laughed. He took out a piece of paper that looked like it came from the underworld. Well duh, but it looked very fancy and had a fine texture.

"So your first command, my dear?" This was going to be more difficult than I thought. I knew so many things that Death didn't like and hated, but what would make him lose a contest? Well here I go.

"For 30 day of the 50 days Death will wear something fine and elegant. Somewhat I would find in my appeal." I looked at the paper and to see that his hand writing was… marvelous!

"Why thank you, Life." I jumped in my seat. I didn't forget that he could read my mind, but I thought that-"I would stop reading your mind? Why I can't do that. I'm really enjoying myself."

"I can see." I gave him a mincing look. He seemed to like my face and smirked.

"And your next one, dear?"

"I can't think of anymore…" I said truthfully.

"Well don't tell Death that I helped you with this one but even though you're an angel he'll still try to make any type of move on you." I nodded.

"Death shall not touch any women for 20 of the 50 days. Nor will he touch me." He smiled at this. I guess Death and his God had bad blood between each other.

"You've guessed right. He's not my favorite out of the pack." I just smiled. The cruse in this room was breaking. He frowned at me. "Although please don't use that smile around me. I am the Death God after all. I don't like that smile at all." And I understood why. This smile is a one that an angel would give another but devils are just not like that. I tried to put up a different smile, a smile that looked evil and malevolence but it just didn't work. He didn't even smile at my efforts though he laughed. At least I made him feel better. I wouldn't have guesses hat the Death God had a good sense of humor. It felt as if I wanted to spend more time with him but I knew it was time to go. I got up and held my hand out for him to use as support. He laughed, held my hand and lightly pushed it down.

"Don't tell me you've opened up to the Death God." He got up on his own.

"Maybe…" I said softly.

Sonic's P.O.V

"Life will do everything Death orders her to do without complaining for 30 of the 50 days." The Life God frowned at this while writing this down. This made me smile. It was… a smile. This room disgusts me. This time the Life God smiled as he was done writing.

"We're done in this room now." He got up and held a hand out for me. I turned my head in disgust and got up myself. The smile was still on his face so I just turned around and started walking out of the room. Once I got into the hallway I was looking up, meaning she must've been looking at my God. He was also looking at her and was saying something while she just nodded. Life turned her head and looked at me, glared, then turned back to the Death God. He then stopped talking to her when he got close enough to me. Life kept walking and pasted me. The way she was walking though… I never knew they thought angels how to cat walk… She was very sexy and if it wasn't for the wings I could've mistaken her for a devil. My Gods' mouth gaped open at something behind me. I turned out of wanted to know what could make him have such an expression. I then saw life with a hand on her hip bending down to get something. I snickered to myself and walked away from the scene held before me. I didn't want to get caught with the fool some call a God. Although I call him my God, I can't say anything else because he has no other name signifying that I am stuck calling him my 'God.'

That's when I saw Tails and Life's protector laughing at each other. Tails was pointing at 'Jane' (weird that I still know her name) and laughing at her while she was doing the opposite. Tails saw me and said something to Jane with a smile. Then he ran to me.

"Hey Sonic, seems that angels aren't that bad at all. You see that chick over there?" He pointed at Jane who was staring at nothing and humming. I nodded, having a weird look on my face and he stared laughing. "She's actually very playful and gave me a few tips to tell you how to annoy Life."

"Huh, that's different. I though she was suppose to protect Life."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm going to wait for you after the results. I'm going to be at the entrance, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. See you there." He walked back to Jane and they stared walking away. Life's protector turned around and had this huge glare on her face. It didn't seem right because she was an Angel. Then she got this huge smile and blinked at me, turning around to follow up with Tails and she started laughing again.

"That was odd." A voice said behind me. It was Life.

"Yeah." I replied, walking away. She followed dangerously close behind me. I stopped and turned around and she bumped into me. I held her into my embrace, pressing her breast against my chest. She yelped and struggled out of my grasp. I just laughed at her when I saw her face flushed and annoyed. "It seems you don't like people touching you're body." She walked ahead of me without a single word. It was a furious walk that wasn't sexy at all, but then she stopped as if she had just remembered something. She turned around to glare at me but then showed a evil looking smirk, turning her head around and start walking again. Her ass was swaying side to side and I couldn't stop looking at it. I sighed, closed my eyes, and started walking again, slower of course because I didn't want to catch up with her.

Regular P.O.V.

Amy waited by the door for Sonic, which he didn't understand why but just went with it. He was about to ask but she pointed at the sign,

"Life, do not enter without Death." Neither Sonic nor Amy knew, whoever wrote this note, that Life was going to get to the door before Death. Amy placed her hand on the door knob and started slowly turning it. Once she opened it she saw many people staring at the both of them. The Amid God looked at them partly annoyed.

"You're late." Amy's hair partly stood up because she was embarrassed. Fact: Life has never been late before. Although Sonic didn't think much about it since he didn't care about being late. Sonic went passed Amy and she then followed his steps. They walked into the middle between the Gods and the others that didn't matter. That wasn't all that true though. Rouge was one of Death's friends while Knuckles was Life's. Besides that, neither Amy nor Sonic cared much about the other angels and devils.

"But aside from that, the results are in. Life, Death, in the end of the contest this will surly benefit you, but for now it won't matter who wins or lose." Both Death and Life nodded their heads. The Amid God held his hand out as if something was going to fall in his hand and a note appeared on it. He slowly opened it and looked at both Life and Death. The Death and Life God stood behind and other devil and angels stared hopefully.

"Now before I read this I must state that the total of devils inside this room equal the amount of angels." Once again, Sonic and Amy nodded. "And the winner is-" Sure, you'd think that the God wouldn't drag this on, but it seemed fun to him making everyone wait and sweaty. Wanting to know who won.

"Life." The room was very, very still while no one moved. Then it got loud and cheery. Death sighed, not appeased, thinking he wore the white suit for nothing. "You may now leave. You will both go back to where you cope. Since Life won this contest, Life, you will be spending your first 50 days. The contest starts as soon as Life walks into Death's room." The room got silent again. There was a huge frown on Life's face and Death looked indifferent. "You may now leave." There were three doors. The common folk started leaving out of one room while the Gods left out the other, gesturing Life and Death to go out the way they came in.

"Life." Sonic said. She looked like she was going to respond, mocking his name but he pinched her butt, making her jump.

"Bastard."

:.:.:.:.

And the end of that chapter… Well, it was longer but as usual, there may be some mistakes. Just tell me if you don't understand something and which part so I can fix it. R&R because I like it when you do so :3


	6. Opening Hell's gates

Man, this took a long time to make -_- but that's because of school stuff and musical things. Not to mention my mom is my math teacher, things get a little complicated, but now that I know what I'm actually going to write… Although it may be a bit short… Since, that is every time I write and I know what I'm going to write it seems to end soon, but when I write without thinking it just flows… Anyway, enjoy.

:.:.:.:.

Amy's P.O.V.

I sighed as I checked my suitcase. I wanted to make sure I packed everything I would need to sleep at Death's house. Although I was happy that I had won the contest, I'm just not happy I have to leave Heaven.

"Oh!" I gasped, as I almost left something very important to me; my late mother's charm. She died from birth, which happens every time a new life is born. That's where I get my name from. Although I never understood Death's situation. Where does he get his name from? Did his mother die?

"Hey, Amy are you leaving soon?" Did he have a friend like me?

"Yes, I will soon, Knuckles. Although I honestly wish I could stay here but I won the contest so I shouldn't complain."

"Think of it this way, now Death doesn't have to invade your room." Ah!

"You're right!" I said in a cheerful mood. I went to go hug him and Jane came into my room.

"Hey Amy, oh and Knuckles, we're going to be leaving soon." Jane looked at my sad expression and returned it with a sigh and rolling her eyes. I laughed, letting go of Knuckles, both Jane and I about to leave the room. That was, I was leaving until Knuckles grabbed my arm and turned me around. He cradled me in his arms without saying a word. His deep purple eyes were the only thing that was staring at me, or at least, that was all I could see. Maybe Jane was staring at the both of us, but I wouldn't be able to tell. These purple eyes were trapped my stare, as they bore a hole into my eyes. I could feel my face flush, as my cheeks and ears become warmer. That was when his face seemed to be inching closer to mine. I slowly closed my eyes as I prepared his lips to touch mine.

"BAH!" Jane yelled. I jumped and so did Knuckles. Conclusion, Knuckles dropped me and my head hit the ground. Jane laughed. I got up, rubbing my dress down. I went to pick up my suitcase silently. This led to Jane being silent. "A-Amy, don't take it seriously. It was just a joke, you know, a game?"

"JEEZ, WHAT IS WITH YOU AND GAMES?!" I stopped out the room, leaving knuckles and Jane in the room alone. I kept my pace strong and fast, so no one would catch up with me. I was thinking about chasing Jane down, but she'll actually feel bad if I give her the silent treatment. I heard some running in the hallway.

"Amy! Wait!" I stopped and looked back. It was Jane. I looked, no, glared at her for a few seconds, which made her stop, now allowing me to walk. "A… me…" Still, I ignored her, the true purpose of the 'silent treatment.'

Soon, after walking down multiple hallways with an unspoken protector, I reached the end and saw an exit. It was one that I had never seen before. This was the path way to the underworld. I would have seen my God before I left, but I didn't want him to see me scared. I am Life, and shouldn't be scared of Death.

Well, the thing I was scared of most was crossing the path from Heaven to Hell. That means I would have to meet the… Amid God…

I've always thought that he was a nice God, but really… he… he had a short temper. He's really nice at times, but when you make him mad…

I sighed. I haven't opened the door yet.

"Amy, I'm sorry." Jane said.

"Yeah, yeah. I know you are." I smiled. She wasn't looking at my face. The voice that I was using didn't match the tone on my face. I stared to giggle, making her look up at me. "I tricked you. You know, like a game." She gasped as I hurried, opened the door, and ran inside.

"Amy I'm gonna get you!" She said, in a mad-ish voice, but she was laughing. I knew I wasn't in trouble, but I wasn't going to be able to hide this fun side of me. I kept running, everything blurring in my sight, and as soon as Jane caught up with me I gasped. I've made it through the half way point. I opened the Holy door. Here, I saw the Amid God.

"Ah Life, it's nice to see you've made it this far. He looked behind me to see Jane. "And you are not late this time."

"Aha ha. There is a funny story about that." He didn't let me finish.

"That's all fine. I don't want to hear any excuses." He told me. He was sitting down at a fairly medium-sized table. It looked kind of cute.

"G-gomen nasai…"

"Now, why don't you two sit down have some tea?" Here goes his nice side. I wonder when he's going to get mad.

Jane and I started to walk away. "Ah, I think I should get going. I might be lat-"

"Sit. Down." My fur stood up on the back of my neck. I quickly start moving backwards and sat in the seat while Jane followed inn my footsteps. "Now, what type of tea do you like?"

BIPLOER! I wanted to yell that… but then I would never be able to get to deaths house.

"Um, whatever you have with you."

"Just. Tell. Me. What. Tea. You. Like." His voice was so… dark… so… shadowy. Every word rushed out of my mouth.

"I-I like green tea but I also like tea with vanilla in it although I hate bitter tea although I don't like saying things I hate and-" The Amid God placed his finger on my mouth.

"Look, you don't have to rush now. I'm sure all of your running will be when you are making your way to Hell. And will you trust me on this? Hell's passage way is not the cutest thing you will see." I nodded. He stood up. "Now if you may, take your leave. I suppose you honestly don't want tea." I shook my head. I stood up and slowly took my leave, never taking my eyes off the God. I took a step through a door. Jane bowed before she went through. We both turned around and both screamed. I heard a laugh behind me and the door shut.

It was dark, little demons and whatever was crawling on the ground, it made me want to cry.

:.:.:.:.:.

Whew, Sonic's P.O.V. Finally :3. Warning, lotsa lotsa profanity…:p

"Sonic, you can at least greet her at the door." I sighed. Tails was getting on my nerves.

"Get off my dick, damn it Tails. What has happened to you? Are you trying to make me look polite?"

"Jeez, I'm just saying. Things could happen, you know. Funny things… and I know you're a funny type of person."

"Yeah, and what's going to happen if I go there?"

"Nothing now. I'll just call the whole joke off. God, you're being such a bastard." He grumbled out of the room. I really couldn't understand what was up with him. We never got in a fight before. I went to sit on my bed, but I found myself laying down, using my hands as a pillow for the back of my head.

A few minutes after Tails left my room, I heard a knock on the door.

"It's opened." I called out. I expected it to be Life, but I was also hoping it wasn't.

"Hey, Sonic, what the hell is wrong with Tails? He seems upset." It was Rouge. I pulled my legs over my bed, used my elbow as support, and put my hand on my cheek.

"I don't know, PMS-ing I guess." With my free hand I gestured Rouge toward me and she reluctantly came towards me. Well, of course she did. She was one of my bitches; the whores I played around with when I got bored.

"Wha~ you don't have to be that mean to you. He is your protector after all."

"Yeah, whatever. I appreciate that and everything, but that's not what I'm interested in right now." She knew where I was going with twins- I mean this.

"Always my F-cups, huh?" She asked.

"I can wait, I can wait."

"I bet you can't. Let's make a bet. You'll get turned on before Life gets here."

"Heh, like I would lose to some corny bet like that!" I said to her. She and I started making out, but only a short while before a heard 3 knocks at the door and it opened. I thought it was Tails because he usually knocks before he comes in, making sure that I wasn't nude or something; so I didn't pay attention. Rouge's face slammed into mine with a thump and her saying

"Mmm!" She quickly got up and looked behind her and yelled, "What the hell was that?" It was Life and a suitcase too. Life must have thrown it at her head. I felt my lip, it was bleeding…

"Nice way to greet someone." I called out to her.

"Though you never thought to greet me." Man, she was one mad chick. Rouge got up and was about to give Life one of her infamous slaps, but Life caught her 80-per-mile hand swipe. I whistled. That's the first time, beside me, I saw someone stop her attack. She also turned her around and held her in a lock. She whispered over her shoulder. Rouge, was in fact, taller than her.

"Now, do you really want to do that? Because I have every right to kill you after you do so." Rouge started to struggle but she couldn't get out of Life's hold.

"Grumpy are we?" I said, getting out of my bed. I didn't feel like having a cat fight inside my room. Amy saw me, and it looked like she was about to make another move but her pupils got bigger and she let go of Rouge, who fell on the ground, knees first. I gave a hand to Rouge and she took it, using my arm to help her up.

"Go, I'm finished with you right now. I'll call you back later." Life had a smirk on her face after I said that. "What?" I asked. Rouge left the room, slamming the door .She may have been able to cut Rouge down, but she won't be able to take me easily. She held her hands up, as in she didn't want to fight me.

"Oh, nothing. I'd rather not fight you." Just to prove my point. "I just had a nice thought in my head is all." I sighed, making my way to my bed again, picking up Amy's suitcase and tossing it to her. It hit her face and I laid on my bed.

"So why were you so mad when you came in? You're an Angel, and I thought they were supposed to be happy-go-lucky." I felt something slam into my face. It was Life's suitcase again. "Damn it! What's wrong with you?" I said, yelling at her.

"First, don't curse at me. Second, don't just go around making dumb decisions like throwing things at me or thinking irrational. Third, you made your protector upset. Not meaning to put him in vain, but God, he is so…" My brow rose, as I stared straight at her face. There was a little blush creping on her cheeks.

"He is so what?" I asked. Her facial expression turned into a mad one.

"So-so much cuter and nicer and so much more polite than you are!" She yelled at me, leaving my room. She was in for a rude awakening though, going outside alone. Unless she was with Tails, anyone could do anything they pleased with her. She was just a sitting duck out there.

:.:.:.:.:.

Third P.O.V.? omg, I had to!

"Mou! He's so annoying! What is wrong with him?!" I fuming pink angel hedgehog asked aloud. Something wrapped around her waist, startling her. It was a devil.

"Hey baby. Wanna go some place together?" She slapped him, making him flinch back. He soon recoiled.

"What the Hell was that for?" The devil asked her, about to come with a slap.

"Do you know who I am?! I won't take any cautions into hurting you again!" His hand stopped. The dumb devil recognized the Pink angel to be Life, a very powerful angel. Sometime, angels stay into hell because they're tired of living a 'dull and boring life' while some devils aren't cut out for death.'

"E-excuse me!" The devil said, running off. She was one fierce hedgehog right now. Something, just a little while after that predicament just happened, something, or somewhat to that matter, touched her behind. She quickly went to start her reflexes and the slap the near motioned object, it grabbed her hand.

"Woah-nelly. This isn't the first time someone tried to slap me with a fast slap." It was the Death God. Someone Life put her trust in, she felt kind of crushed.

"Wha-what are you… Where are you touching?!"

"Sorry, sorry. I meant to grab your shoulder but my hand couldn't stop moving down. I have this sort of disease you see. It's if I see something that looks sexy I have to grab it."

"Ahh, mou! Thankyou for the compliment, but I'd rather not have to slap every person I see."

"Yea, yeah. Excuse me." This is the second time this had been said to her. Instead of someone saying sorry, they said, 'excuse me'.

"Why do you say that? Excuse me, that is."

"Oh that? Here, walk with me." The two Godly figures started walking away, and every devil and staying angel that had their eye on death soon wondered away, for they did not want their God to spot them looking at 'his prize', or so they thought.

"I say this because wouldn't you say saying the phase, 'I'm sorry' means you're sad and you'll never do it again?"

"I would suppose so. So why not?" I hand wondered to her butt again. She slapped it away.

"I never said I wasn't going to stop doing so, did I?" She gasped, flinched back, and stopped walking. Sure, she liked talking to new people with different personalities, and she loved how his was so different, but she still wasn't used to his devilish ways. "Now come, I would like to show you around. I doubt Death would even like to get up that to show you where everything is."

Huh? Another thing the little pink angel was curious about. Well, she stared to thing, better just ask him.

"Neh,-"

:.:.:.:.:.:.

Woah… I finished… This is amazing. So wonderful :3 Anyway, if you don't understand something… I mean like, word wise, either look it up or the Japanese words, look on my profile. Anyway, thanks for reading and I'm hoping you're enjoying yourselves :3 Oh, and so you know how people play different roles? Tails, the side kick of Sonic is his protector and Rouge, part of the devil group while knuckles is part of the angel group? Shadow is not my Death God. I put him as The Amid God, because he chooses different side a lot... and he cant make up his mind. I dont have anyone for the Death or Life Gods yet though... :p


	7. A slap on the ass and she's ready to go

**Thank you Pyroboy5000, for favoring my story. Sorry for the long wait -_-'**

_There is a summary on my profile if you want to read it. I think it might help some readers to understand this story a little better._

Um… Yea… I'm sorry for the long wait. I suppose Writing more than one story is too much for me, but now I found out I don't get out the house anymore so I can write this. Sadly, I didn't find out soon enough. Anyway, I wonder how long it's going to take me to make this one chapter…. I was hoping one day. So hmmm. We left off with Amy and Death, didn't we?

_Scary things huh? ... I like scary things _

:.:.:.:.:.:.

So I suppose I should just say, I was here, walking with the Death God… asking him multiple questions. Luckily for me, he answered them all. I assume I just wanted to know more about where I was.

The Underworld.

This Hell.

I didn't find it scary, nor did I find it comfy.

"And this is where we kill all the devils or angels that disobey me." The Death God said, a huge grin widening when he saw my face.

Who am I kidding, I find this place terrifying.

"I- I don't understand. Why would you do something like that?" I asked. I could never comprehend the thought of killing.

"Geez, you sure are full of questions today, aren't you?" I didn't reply. That would send us off in another conversation, and I wanted to know. He sighed once more. "Once you become a devil, or if you're a wondering angel, you must be to the least bit of evil. If you are not evil, you cannot be a devil."

"Oh… I see." I said, lowly. It saddened me… The thought of dying I mean. Wait… No… I don't fear Deaf, and never shall.

I just… wonder sometimes…

"Did you know, if you kill a devil a certain way, they can either rebirth as an angel or a human?"

"Something in the manner I suppose. But it doesn't always go that smoothly. I've also heard if the performance isn't done right, they can also just… Well, I believe die isn't the right term. But I do know they will be whipped away from existence, never to see, breath nor think ever again."

"Seems like you know your stuff sweetie, but I wouldn't call it a performance. If I want that to happen, so be it."

"But why would you wish that upon anyone?" We started walking somewhere else.

"Look honey, I am The Death God. Now, let us move forward from this conversation." Ah.

"I suppose I should've thought of it in your terms of perspective instead of my own." I've notice the difference in his speaking. Usually, he only speaks in a casual tone, but this time he sounded more like a God… Or maybe I'm just overlooking this.

"Yes, next time, please think instead of asking me." That was rather rude. Though…

"I suspect you are right. Need not I ask for anymore answers from you without thinking thoroughly through. I apologize."

"Apologize? I must take you away from me now. You are getting a little of my evil rubbed off on you."

"New vocabulary does no harm to my pure soul, no worries. I suppose I just wanted to hear the word in my voice."

"You use the word 'suppose' a lot. Have you noticed?" He asked, slightly looking forward, but down at me. His eyes were calm and smooth.

"I would have never fathomed a voice like that from the God of Death." He laughed.

"Answer my question, Life."

"I sup- I do. I know it also. It's because I wonder a lot. I do not, and most likely will not understand most of the things around me. Sometimes I think about Death and how I'm not afraid, but, for now, I don't understand fear. So until the point of Death comes, I have to wait for the feeling."

"You sound as if you gave up on the whole competition. If you have, I don't mind, go ahead." He put both of his arms and put them behind his head, as if that was going to be his pillow while he was walking. I did the same, and tried to act more like him. It felt funny.

"I never said anything about giving up on the competition. Trust me sweet cakes, I'm going to give everything I got on the- the…" I started bursting out laughing and so did he.

"Did you just call me sweet cakes? To the Life and Amid God, you are just one crazy person." He looked so happy. This feeling that angels feel… I wonder if he can also feel it. I hoped. "Honestly, I don't understand you."

"That's the point." I said while turning around, walking backwards. For some reason, it felt like a girlish thing to do. Maybe it was. It seemed like I just wanted to make him happy. I didn't really understand the feeling, yet I felt it before, a lot too.

This all going my mind until I ran into someone. Something hard too.

"Excuse me, watch your way. Next time I wont-" It was Death's protector, Tails, was it? My eyes started to glow and my cheeks were forming a small blush. I was embarrassed, do not get me wrong.

"Ah- AH! I'm very sorry, please forgive me. Next time I'm sure-" I couldn't finish because two fingers were placed on my lips. Tails was about the same size as I was; maybe I was a few inches taller. I blushed, because no one has ever done this to me before. Though thinking now for some reason I can picture The Death God doing that… Death… Before I could even think about mentally slapping myself for thinking that, Tails started to talk.

"Oh, hey Amy. How yea doin'?" He was nice… Though, maybe he's just like that to me. He can't be nice because of what I just encountered. I mean, wouldn't the Death God already kill him?

I think too much.

"H-hi." I noticed Jane was with him. She seemed happy. I supposed she should've been since she doesn't really get to hang out with anyone but me.

"Nice choice of words." Both the Death God and my protector said. It seemed she was acting more like a devil every day. I would never suppose that The Death God was acting more like an Angel, even though I heard a different voice from him and soothing eyes.

"Jane, please rephrase your words. I would not like you talking that way to me for it is rude, and as my protector, you should, and will know better." Though some people may not have understood what happened, I was positively sure Jane and I understood.

I couldn't have Jane acting as a devil, or at least while she was my protector. I didn't want her thinking or saying anything that would get her closer to a devil's rank. I needed her purity to stand with me until… yes, let's stop there.

But then you may argue that I was just a moment ago acting as a devil. Excuse me, but I had to act like a devil for a contest, or at least dress like one. For that matter, I can change my view upon being a devil and an Angel easily. I was made by a God, more to say The Life God, so I completely understand.

Why did I put a lower rank when I said devil… Devil, Amy, Devil. I suppose, a little bit inside we're the same.

It was silent for a moment but I knew that soon the silence would break.

"Damn, is it just me, or did the room get tense?" And there it goes; the silent breaker.

"It was not just you, my dear friend Miles. I also felt the mute tone in the room." Geez, they were so rude. Did they not know that we were inside the same place they were footing?

"Please." I said, aggregated. I put my hand up to tell them hush. Jane looked at me, as if she had the right to be mad, but I just stared her down… More liked glared of you looked through it with Jane or anyone else who saw my facial expression.

"I'm sorry." She said, as if her cheeks were going to puff up and explode. "I won't talk back to you in such a manner anymore. I will watch myself." She looked more truthful as she reached the end.

"I understand if this is how you really feel. Just don't start off by the wrong foot again. Shall we go through the passage of Hell and see the Amid God again? Because I won't wait one heart beat to take you back to Heaven so you can regain whatever you just lost." Jane and I smiled. Not many people could understand the caring words that I just stated.

"Which reminds me," The Death God started, "I don't suppose I should be keeping you any longer. You need to get started with your challenge with Death." It's supposed to be funny, because he used the word suppose. I smiled at that.

"I suppose I shall. Though I don't really know how to start… I started off with a bad greeting…"

"A bad greeting? Did he even greet you?" Tails asked.

"Not in any circumstances in my book. He was with another woman, Rouge was her name?"

"Ah…" Tails started.

"I understand. I will have a little talk with her about bad timing."

"Don't worry on that note. I've already made my thought clear to her. I don't think she will try anything with me unless she wants to pick a fight she would loose."

"Did she slap you?" Both Tails and The Death God seemed curious on this.

"Tried to, you should say. Death looked surprised, but to me the slap seemed slow."

"Ah, I see, she tried to slap our Death God right here and I. Once she put her hands on me she saw a whole new Hell, or whatever Sonic put her through. Oh yeah, and don't call him Death. Tell him I gave you the right to call him Sonic. It'll get on his nerves if you do so."

"Only when needed. I give you my thanks."

"Don't. I won't take anything I don't need." I suppose Tails acted a little Like the Death God, but a spiteful Angel at the same time.

"I understand." Though I suppose the Death God does act like that most of the time.

"How I would love to keep you from your assignment, but that is not my task." I blushed, out of embarrassment. No, not because of when he said he'd love to keep me all day (Okay, maybe I'm pushing it there) But because I forgot my own task. Oh, I couldn't tell him that though. I just needed something from him.

"Oh, but I need the-" The Death God interrupted me.

"The scroll, I know."

"Oh… yeah." I stared at him in bewilderment. I didn't know what to say because he stopped me. He smiled at this, as my face began to flush more.

"But that's not the reason why you blushed, is it?" He got me. I didn't like this though. It was either that he was picking on me, or he got the wrong idea. I don't know which one I'd rather it be at the moment. I had to comment though, my time was limiting.

"Let us take are leave now. Every moment we speak we waste. Let's not waste, shall we?" He laughed at my comment, maybe because I didn't answer his question.

"We shall. Now Tails, I take it that you are going to spend the rest of your night with this girl?"

"Please, don't get us wrong, we are just friends. Friendly protectors you can say." Jane answered. Tails nodded as an agreement. I bowed my head at Tails and Jane to take my leave. I grabbed The Death God by his hand and lead him the way we came. He stumbled at first but then caught his footing. Once we were far away from where we were just standing, I let go of his hand.

"Jeez." He started, cracking his fingers with the hand that I wasn't holding. I didn't really squeeze his hand did I? "Thank you for guiding me?"

"No need." I said, out of habit. He gave me a scripture which I suspected it to be the scroll he was mentioning. I was about to go in to a thanks, but he spoke first.

"Now, let me lead you inside." I decided not to speak until we got inside this large… castle house. Well, for explanation reasons let me say this. This, from the outside looked like a mansion, which some would say it is, but it's kind of different. It is like a Church, but a Church is where you worshiped the Life God. This was where they worshiped there God at. This also happens to be where Death copes. You may think it looks small from the description, but in reality, as I stated in the beginning, a castle house. This was about the size of a huge castle church.

"Here we are." The Death God said. I snapped back into reality. We were in front of a huge door… Deaths room. He also opened the door for me, not knocking of course.

"Thank-" He slapped me hard on my butt. Really hard, I promise you. "Nya!" I said, jumping forward. My face flushed to the fullest extent. Not because of what The Death God just did, (I was expecting it sooner or later) but because Death saw everything.

"No problem." He said, closing the door.

Damn him!

:.:.:.:.

_I was going to end it there but I might as well…_

I was just relaxing in my room until someone opened the door. I rapidly turned my head to see who it was.

"Thank- Nya!" Her face was flushed as she jumped forward, both hands on her ass. She looked back at "my God" as he said,

"No problem." He closed the door on her.

She just stood there, as if she didn't know what to do. I sat up, patted my bed and she reluctantly came, and sat. Why? Maybe because she didn't know what to do. She sat with her hands on her lap, on the side of my bed so she could put her feet on the ground. Maybe so if I tried to do something, she could get up a bit quicker. Though, maybe she didn't know about my speed.

I decided to do something I read in a book about angels. Make them feel comfortable, they're gullible. So I patted her on her back.

"Is he an ass?" I asked her in a comforting voice. She nodded. This was more entertaining than it looked. I was about to go into rubbing her back but she got up. Her face still a little flushed she walked in front of my bed. She held her hand out and a scroll appeared. Opening it was like a dream. It was as if she flexed her body around... not needed to do so though. It was as if the scroll wrapped around her, but then she threw it on me.

"Just to let you know, I'm not a gullible Angel."

"Someone's in a bitchy mood today." I smirked. She ignored me as she came closer, but don't get the wrong idea, we just needed to look at the rules.

:.:.:.:.:.

Sorry I couldn't make Sonics a little… a lot longer, but I wanted to put this chapter up. The next chapter? After my other story, The Death of Wisdom. The Death of wisdom should come up quick but this one… won't take as long… anywhoaway, thanks for reading, review or something please!


	8. I'd say there are alota broken senten

Honestly can't think of anything to open with so I won't say much. I recently subscribed to this (Sonic) story so I could get updated sent to my yahoo account and it updates pretty fast… it's just the chapters are kinda short. If I wanted, I would make chapters shorter, making updates faster, but I won't because I'm not fond of short chapters. Why did I tell you this? No reason really. :3

!ᕕ!

Sonic P.O.V. first.

She didn't sit back on my bed… Of course I wouldn't either if I was trying to avoid me.

"A letter?" Life asked, picking something off the floor that dropped from the scroll.

"Read it out loud." I said.

"What's the magic word?" She asked. She left herself opened to a whole bunch of prospects. Tough, thinking about it, if I say something wrong she might not read it to me.

"Bubble gum applesauce paste." She looked at me wide eyed, as if she thought I was going to say something different. She then giggled.

"You're stupid." I rolled my eyes, indicating that she should start to read. "Dear Life and Death, I, obviously, was in charge of settling on what your values were for the first 51 days. When I was scanning through your statements, I realized there was a mistake. For the mistake, Life implied that Death would not touch her for 20 of the 50 days, and for Death, Life will do anything he tells her for 30 of the 50 days. That contest would obviously win on behalf on Life, so I have changed both to… 20…. days." Her mouth japed open a little. "Your new results will be in trusted within the scroll. Sincerely," Her eyes narrowed and she bawled the paper into her hands and threw it.

"Sincerely?" I asked.

"The Amid God." Her facial expression and her mood suddenly changing made me laugh.

"So you hate the guy?" She didn't answer; she just looked at the scroll. I kept going, "because you surely handled his paper well. You don't think he'll be mad of what you did?" She quickly glared at me. Then she ran to the paper he threw and started to stomp on it.

"To Hell of what he thinks!" After a few more stomps she stopped and sighed. She said something below her breath which I think she was repeating, "composure, composure." I picked the scroll she dropped.

"The contest will formally start tomorrow when the morning warms, and the night strays. Before this time comes, read these rules…

"Life shall not be able to wake Death up and get him out of bed in the morning for 30 of the 20 days." Life didn't speak. Instead she had a small smile, as if she was either happy with her challenge or she knew what was going to happen next. I kept reading. "Death shall not touch any wo… Life?"

"Yes?"

"What did my Death God tell you?"

"Not much, please, go on." She went to my bed and sat down. "Geez, there are a lot of unfinished sentences today, don't you think." I didn't respond to her.

"Death shall not touch any women for 20 of the 50 days. Nor will he touch Life. There, are you happy?" She surged.

"I suppo…se." She jumped off my bed. "Anyway, since the contest doesn't begin until dawn, I'm going to unpack my things. Where is my room?" I looked around my room.

"Here, I guess… unless you want to sleep outside." Her eyes widened.

"What?"

Amy's P.O.V.!i!

"What? But… but there is only one bed!" Death covered his ears."

"Yes, yes, I know. Do you have to yell so loud though?" I growled.

"Fine, but this is going to be to my advantage. When I lay in bed with you, you're going to touch me and loose."

"Excuse me touchy, but I don't play around while I sleep. Oh, and good luck trying to wake me, I'm not a light sleeper."

"He sleeps like a rock." I felt a lighter mood now. Now that Tails was here that is.

"Just like Knuckles." I feminine voice replied.

"Jane?"

"I'm back!" She said, coming to me and hugging me. I, of course hugged her back.

"I heard something cruel. You have to sleep with him, don't you?" Jane said, pointing to Death.

"Yes, I do. Where shall you be resting? Tails hit the wall with his shoulder and a bed came out of the wall.

"This is where she will sleep." He did it once more and another bed came. "And this is where I will be." The beds were small, but at least they got their own. Oh wait…

"Jane, can I sleep-" she put a paper in front of my face.

"I'M SO SORRY!" She said before I understood what she was doing. I broke down a little inside. "The rules say I'm not aloud to help you in anyway but if a fight breaks out." She said in a small voice. As if she regretted something that didn't even happen yet.

"Same goes for you and me Sonic."

"You and I." Jane corrected quickly.

"Yeah, whatever." He said.

"Well, anyway, the closet is over there. You can just put every thing away in there, and if you need one, a dresser." I looked at him, but he looked indifferent. This was basically one of the first of very few times I hear his voice without any pervey intention in it.

"I didn't know you could be so polite." I said in response to get whatever was in my head out. The hand that was pinpointing the way to the storage turned into a finger. That finger went up and down in a prevey motion that just proves my implied thought right!

I asked for it anyway.

"Ah- AH! What are you doing? You can't touch me."

"First of all, I can't touch you for 20 of 50 days, and second, the contest doesn't start until dawn, so until then," he winked at me "lets have a fun night in bed."

Slowly, in my own black world, I was spinning. Slowly… Slowly… As if I was going down a drain.

Because…

Because Death was right.

And Tails and Jane were going to be sleeping in the same room as us.

I looked at Jane. She had a flushed face and looked angry. She must really want to say something to Sonic. Tails looked indifferent; as if this happened before. So I just walked to the closet, opened my suitcase, and unpacked.

The room was silent… Extremely, exceedingly silent.

I hate this.

….

I can't think of another way to keep going unless I skip through things. I don't skip through things unless it's another chapter going to be posted up. Well, the chapter will open funny…. Maybe a little dirty too… if you know what I mean

Me: *Evil laugh with no intention of stopping.

Bug: OMG turbulence! *Falls into my mouth*

…Yea, I'm tired :p


	9. The Amid God He's watching you

I guess it was about time to post this up. There has been too many projects and test to be studying for… sorry bout that :p

"Oh come on. Just stay still, I won't bite… unless you want me to." His hands touched the sides of my body so I quickly kicked him away, hearing a satisfying thud on the floor.

"And Sonic stuck out once again." A yawn came from Tails mouth.

"Oh shut it. I wouldn't assume any girl hasn't ever turned you down." Death said, while getting back into bed.

"Sonic have you seen my eyes? What girl in their right mind would turn me down?" Jane coughed. I laughed.

"Alright, alright, everyone get some sleep. It's not like we're having a slumber party." I said. I could here someone quickly getup.

"Ohh! But wouldn't that be so cool?"

"Sleep." Tails replied. She replied with a 'hump' and lied back down." I cuddled myself on the opposite side 'Sonic' was on so I could stay clear of him.

Huh, Sonic… That name still doesn't seem to catch on. Well, I suppose if he calls me Amy I might as well state his real name. Finally, after struggling a few more times, I got some rest. When I woke up Jane and Tails were gone. Jane's bed was neatly done while Tails' side looked a mess. I sat up and looked at Sonic. The fact of trying to change was still… odd.

"Hey, Death, get up." I started. Of course it wouldn't be as easy as that. He didn't even budge. I wonder if he was actually asleep and not just lying there. "HEY! DEATH! GET UP!" I yelled this time. Still nothing happened. This time I tried calling him names. "Gosh, you're such an idiot. Who sleeps for this long? It's almost 7:30."

Yet nothing seemed to work.

"I guess I only have one option left…" I muttered to myself. I got up and went inside his kitchen. There was really nothing to cook inside here though…

"I suppose I'm just going to have to improvise."

_Some time later…_

"There we go." I said, a bit louder than I really needed to be. I looked at the food I made; proud. "Death! Get in here if you want some breakfast or I'm going to eat it all! And you have to make your own plate, so I won't just leave a serving for you!" I heard a yawn in the other room. I start jumping in joy that I got him up finally. He came inside the kitchen, stretching with his eyes closed and his mouth wide open with a yawn in process. There was a small silence once he came in and saw the food.

"… Who made this?" He asked, silently. He really wasn't a morning person; judging by that voice.

"I did. And it got you up." I said, with a smirk on my face.

"… How…long did it take you to… cook that?" well… uh… To me it only felt like a few minutes.

"Oh uh… I don't know, I wasn't really watching the time. Besides, you really didn't have much inside your kitchen, so I had a hard time making this. Be grateful." I said, closing my sentence. I went to get some food.

"You know what time it is?"

"No, don't ask me such a thing while you see me doing something, you look for it yourself." It's not that I didn't want to tell him, it's just that I didn't know where the clock was. I wake up at 5:00 in the morning everyday, so I know what time it is then, but I forgot to keep the time while I was cooking. He sighed and walks over to someplace out of my vision range. I heard him moving something's.

"10:30." He said. I dropped my fork.

"Wha?"

"10:30, the time I usually get up." He repeated. He went to go get some food.

"B-but I start cooking around 7:30!" I yelled. This couldn't be right! He had a light snicker. If he wasn't such a douche, I would've thought it was cute.

"First of all, Hell is set an hour after heavens time. Second, you suck at cooking so much you took to long to make it." He was right about the suck at cooking, but he didn't need to make it sound harsh. I was never really good at cooking. I never really got to practice it because I didn't want anyone catching 'Life' making food.

"Oh shush. It's not as if you're any better." I muttered- feeling discouraged. I wouldn't show him it though.

"After living alone for how many years? I think I'd be good at something like this." His voice was a little scratching. Not like a sore through, we don't get human diseases. It was like a morning voice… it was kinda…

I blushed. No way was I going to think about that. He must've saw my face and sighed. He started to clear his throat.

"What? You're about to cry from a little joke like that? What's with Angels?" I was kinda glad that he didn't find out what it really was. Though, it didn't help that he thought I was crying. I'd rather he thought I was really mad.

"Just forget it. If you don't want to eat, then don't. When I eat my food I'm really proud of it. I like how it tastes, but I know it's only moderate. Oh well, I guess even Life can't be perfect.

I'd say no one is really, not even my God. Not even the Death God. Not even the Amid God.

None of them are. You know why I think so? Maybe because everyone has a different idea of perfect, so it doesn't even make since; the word perfect that is. Oops. I meant to say most of that in my head. Oh well." I took a big bite of food. Really, that was something I'd usually just think up in my head, but I needed a diversion for the blush I thought was… it was… I can't even say it. It doesn't matter anyway.

"Huh," He started. "It does taste moderate." I felt like a pan fell down out of nowhere and hit my head. Also, his annoying voice was back.

"Oh," I started sarcastically, "Thanks for the compliment." I rolled my eyes. A quick, 'Thank you for the food,' and I started to eat. He sat down and began to eat also.

"Why did you make this much anyway? This is way too much for 2." I waited till I swallowed.

"I thought guys ate a lot of food." That wasn't the real reason though.

"I'm used in not eating a lot. I don't get a lot of food for that reason, though- it looks like you used a lot of the stock." He said, looking at the counter with all of the food placed on it. I went to get another serving.

"I'm used to eating a lot." I sat back down without looking at his face and with another prayer to God, I started eating more. It was quite for a while, I wanted to look at what he was doing, but I refrained myself into doing so. Well, that is, until I heard a burst of laughing.

"Wow, so you're one of those people who never get fat from eating? Or maybe you just puke it all up. This is when I started to get mad.

"Yes, I puke it up inside your toilet then leave it there so it can smell bad and I feel guilty about it."

"H-hey, it was just a joke."

"Mine was too." He still wasn't done eating.

"Yours was a little too much." I was halfway done with mine.

"So was yours." I just up to get one last plate. I would take a shower afterwards and get dressed. Something appropriate also.

"I see. Maybe you just can't joke like us. Ah well. He went to wash his plate, something I thought he wasn't capable of. His house wasn't all that clean but it was decent. I wouldn't really call it living standards, but this is Death's house. Why would I put Living standards here?

I washed my plate to, after he was done though; I didn't want to get too close to him. Afterwards, like I said, I went to take a shower. I had to walk out of his dorm first though. I walked around with a towel and some clothes-just in case. I didn't want to lose my way with just a towel, and I didn't want to get dressed in Death's room.

This place was pretty big… It was almost like home… I felt a presence behind me and quickly caught the hand that was aiming for my rear.

"As I thought, it was you." I said. Did he ever greet anyone a proper way? Like saying 'hi' or something?

"Ahh, you caught me life. I guess I'm going to have to try again later." Of course a-line-like no other coming from the Death God himself. "And might I imply? Are you looking for the shower?"

Sonic's P.O.V

"How am I going to get through one day without touching a girl though? It's a meaningful ritual that was passed down form generation form generation." Rouge laughed at me.

"You don't have to be so serious about it. It's only for 20 days isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah, so what if you couldn't be around you're jewels for 20 days? What would you do?"

"I would sneak a peak at them everyday; do what I like to do around them." She said with a smirk on her face. "So why don't you sneak one? It's not like anyone is watching."

"I guess… I guess you have a point there." I placed my hand on her breast, but soon afterwards we both flinched form each other.

"Wha- What the Hell? What the Hell was that?" There was a mark on her breast; it almost looked like a burn.

"It looks like a 1." I said. "So this is how he plans to keep me from touching women, huh." I gritted my teeth. "This just sucks ass."

"The mark… It's gone."Rouge said. She put her hand on her chest for a minute then spoke again. "Don't touch me that hurt. I'm going so good luck with what you're trying to do." She stated walking away.

"W- wait! Where are you going?" I called at her. She was just going to leave me alone tormenting?

"To my jewels, where else dumbass." I sighed. This was the worst thing that happen in my life.

"Why do I have to do this stupid contest in the first place?" I sighed to myself. These were going to be a long 20 days damn it.

::::::

End. So yeah… Merry Christmas… I wonder why I always have to upload this really late at night (or early morning I like to say). Sonic's part again was very short, but I didn't want t ruin it while I'm half asleep. Soon, in a week or so when I look at this, I'll see many stupid parts in Sonic's section, and a few months, many mistakes in Amy's part. 3rd P.O.V just dies :3. Anyway, I better go to sleep so "Santa" can come and give me some presents… hopefully if he's still awake :p

Also did you know 'fin' was a stem? It means: End… School teaches you so much now-a-days.


	10. I'm a flat chest bitch

I recovered all the files on my computer. I'm so happy. I know I said I was going to update this in May, but to me, fixing the computer seemed much more important at the time. So err… enjoy.—

Is what I would've liked to say, but actually I really didn't. My computer is still messed up, so I'm sending some files to my mum's laptop to finish the stories on there… I just want a new computer :p

Amy's P.O.V.

I tugged the towel around my body, making sure it was secure. The last thing I was going to have happen was my towel falling off, whether anyone saw or not. Of course, my outfit was right were a placed it. And of course, someone had tampered with them. I growled but quickly reset myself. "Fine, if they want to play that way, I'll play with them." I took my now dyed red torn up dress (Which, whom ever did so did a pathetic job. You could still see white patches on some parts) and ripped some of the shower curtains. I summoned a needle and threat and started to sew. Honestly, I didn't like the color scheme, but black and red where going to have to do. In the end, I did an awe-inspiring job with the work, but the colors made me sick to the stomach. I wore white, an acceptation was at hells gate, where I wore sliver. It was more so close to white than this was.

I put it on but it felt to close to my body. I didn't usually wear clothes that were slimming. I mean, I'm not trying to attract someone or anything. I had one job, and that was to give life to Death. Now even that has changed. I walked out slowly at first, but saw no one. Quickly I darted to Deaths room, where I could properly change. That is, if Death wasn't in there. I heard a whistling sound coming from one direction and turn my head, my pace slowing a little. It was a devil.

"Disgusting." I muttered. I turned my head back forward, but ran into an obstacle. It hurt pretty awful and I lost my balance. My vision was really blurry at first, but I was ready to defend myself to whoever stood in my way. Oh wait, I ran into a pillar. Blushing in my new emotion of embarrassment, I now, **carefully**, made my way to Deaths room.

_Day one, I couldn't get Death up. I wonder if he ever touched any girl yet. I couldn't lose!_

I couldn't lose! It is my job to win this. Well, I wouldn't necessarily say I was giving life to win a game, but I am most certainly born to defeat Death. If I was not able to win this competition, my friends, family, my beloved, and everyone else who resided in heaven would go through hell for the next 100 years. That is, if the God of Life is still alive around that time. By no means, would I ever let that occur. I would give my life to protect them.

I would protect them from everything. I _will_ protect them.

"Hmm," a female voice hummed behind me. I quickly turned around. "I see that you made do with the clothes that were ripped up." It was a rabbit.

"Oh, so down here you people do not even deny the wrongs you have done." I said in a bombastic voice. I had a smirk on my face, I felt very full of myself. It must have been because of the aura in Hell. I wonder how Jane was doing.

"Oh we never said '_we_' ripped your clothes. '_We' _just saw that they were ripped." That bat girl that was with Death yesterday appeared behind the rabbit. I don't recall her name.

"That's right." The rabbit started again. "It's not like we did anything. You have no right and no proof anyways. So don't go accusing people right off the bat." I put my hands up in defense.

"Well, 'excuse me'." I started. Though, I could tell they were lying. As long as they would shut up and leave me be, I would be fine. I had no intention arguing with these two.

"Hump," The bunny leaned down to look me in the eyes. Her breast bounced in response. Come on! Was every woman here have big breast and model tall? "That sounded like a sarcastic tone. You still don't believe us, do you? I mean, we were just walking down the hall when we see you talking to our God-" The bat girl cut her off.

"Oh, Life, are you looking for the shower?" The rabbit chimed in,

"Oh, well, blush, yes please. I'm sorry to be taking away from your time~."

"Oh no, no! How could I not help a beautiful maiden who's in desperate need of help? This is what you would call Chivalry, is it not?" Both girls started laughing. The ugly kind, not cute little giggles. I just stare at them through it all, waiting for them to stop.

"Is that all? Well, if you excuse me—"

"Oh no you don't!" The bat girl grabbed me. "You might like to do that stuff with your God, but not with ours!" She was jealous. Honestly, that's what this was all about?

"Right," this was getting annoying, "I don't care what you do with your God to get him horney, what not, 'oh lets read a book Life,' or whatever shit, but you aint getting close like that to our God." I shot a murderous glare. Sure, it wasn't that good of an insult to begin with, but I didn't want my God's name spat out of their dirty mouth.

"Look—" I got interrupted.

"Aw, the little girl got mad." I sighed, tried reset myself, but the sadistic voice never strayed.

"Right now I need to be somewhere, and you two—" Dear Lord, please help me, "'_Ladies_' are keeping me from it. I suggest you let me go or—" I got interrupted again.

"Or what? You going to beat us up or somethin?" This is where my grin came in again. I couldn't believe they thought they could take me on. Did they _**really **_know who I was? That I could take even Death on?

And then something came out. This ugly laugh that I was just disgusted by moments ago came from my mouth. The atmosphere was much different here. Sure, in heaven there is a devil once every 30-40 years, who has some attitude, but it never went this far. Or maybe it did, but the aura coming from my God calmed us.

Even through my repulsive laughter, the rabbit still never let me go.

"So you two really want to fight me?" I ask. "Do the both of you want a whack at me, or do you not have mutual feelings?" The rabbits grasp seemed to loosen a small amount. She looked back at her partner. The bat nodded, with angry eyes. The rabbits grasp was more confident now.

"Come on, Bunny, I want to slap her, and rip that hair off her big ass head." I scowled in response. I couldn't believe they were actually trying to do this. Could they even sense the differences between the powers they shared and mine? Even together they wouldn't be able to beat me. What was this feeling that was overpowering their common sense; Pride; A deadly sin?

Just as the two girls cornered me in, a bright light flashed. It was a simple light spell.

"ACK!" One of the girls yelled.

"What the hell kind of trick is this?"

This must've been Jane's doing. After all, she is my protector. It would be silly if she couldn't sense when I was in danger. She would have to stand by me all the time.

Anyway, Bunny's grip loosened so I took the chance of breaking free at that time. To keep my space, I jumped back 2 times, making sure she wouldn't grab me again.

"Amy!" Jane called out for me. "Amy?"

"I'm over here!" I called out. It was easy for me to see in this brightness, but I think Jane was having a little trouble. Something else we needed to work on. I sighed and walked over to her. "Jamie, honestly, if you didn't want to play all the time and started studying, you would see that I'm right in front of you." The spell faded. Jane's expression was between a cute but funny face. She looked embarrassed at the fact she couldn't even see past her own spell.

"I- I knew that! I mean, you were halfway across the room then you came over here… right? Right!" I just giggled a little.

"Okay, whatever you say, Jane. We're still going to practice." Jane whined.

"Oh all right."

"Hey!" Rouge yelled at Jane and I. "Don't you just ignore us after doing such a thing!" Jane and I looked at each other, nodded, then darted. Jane followed me as we made our way back to Deaths room.

"Jane, how about I put a force field up? We need to get to Deaths room, and I'll put a 3rd rate barrier up?"

"No," Jane disagreed, "Put a 2nd rate up, just to be safe. We shouldn't underestimate devils." Yes, she's correct, but I didn't want to overestimate them either, wasting power in the process.

"Turn!" Jane shouted. We made a quick and clean turn.

"Running like little pussy's! Once we catch up to you, we'll give you a new reason to want to run!" The girls yelled behind us. Jane and I were not the fastest runners, especially Jane, though, she was good at flying.

"There!" I saw the door and recited a quick spell. We ran into the room, shut the door, then I used my spell. Jane and I were panting, waiting. We were waiting to see the outcome of what my barrier could do. Naturally, I felt that my barrier was strong enough to keep those two out.

Naturally, I was right.

Bout of the girls started screaming, using profanity, and as always, said empty threats. I opened the door, but the barrier stood its place.

"Jane, do what I do." I said, and we started making faces to the girls, taunting them. It was all kinds of funny. It wasn't the right thing to do, but talking it out wouldn't work.

This wasn't really working though. Both the girls tried to get in every way possible. They even used their own spells, which surprising enough, they were not that strong.

After a while though, they've gotten tired of this game, gave us threats about when they see us walking around here again, and were about to finally take a leave, until Death came around.

"What are you all going around my room?" He asked. He looked a little sweaty, and had a towel. I wonder what he was just doing…

Bunny started telling her the whole story, obviously not in my favor. They rambled about Jane's spell and the barrier I put up, and yeah, they sounded as if they were children. Sonic sighed.

"These girls," Death started "you don't touch them, ya hear?" The girls looked dumbfounded. Rouge screamed at him, "I hate you, you sorry piece of shit devil!" then ran away.

"You flat chest bitches." Bunny replied, then chased after Rouge. Hmm. My mouth gaped opened a little. That hurt. Death just sighed.

"That was stupid." Replied, touched my barrier with his index finger.

The force field dispelled.

After one single touch.

Death just walked past me into his room while I stood there speechless.

There were 5 types of spells. 5th rate the weakest to 1st rate, the strongest. He took away my 2nd rate barrier without a sweat. I turn my head, slowly to look at him. He just goes about, as if nothing ever happened.

_Somewhere, deep inside of me, I was thankful I did not have to fight him. I quickly try to flush that thought away, but it remained stuck in my throat._

_I was afraid of him. I was terrified._

Didn't do sonic's pov, but… maybe there will be a whole nother' chapter for that. Uh… sorry for the long wait.


	11. Just another day

So I didn't do Sonic's Pov last time, so I might just do this whole chapter on him. We'll see where this takes me.

Sonic's P.O.V

The God of Death announced a meeting for all the inhabitants of Hell, disregarding Life and her guardian. That little annoyance outside of my room was going to make me late. I needed something better to wear.

"_Something better than decent."_ Tails' words echo in my head.

Honestly, why the hell do I have to go anyway? I hear whispers behind me.

"Amy… Amy…" I looked back to see Life, paralyzed. What was up with her?

"Amy…" She still didn't budge.

"LIFE!" She yelled and Life unfroze. Her protector look intently into her eyes, then her eyes gaze upon mine for just a few moments until she looked away and closed the door.

I stare at them for a few more moments in confusion then get back to finding clothes. There are only so many reasons why Life could act like that, but none of them would fit correctly. It couldn't be the name calling. Anyone would doubt that after seeing her pride. Nothing seems to faze her. If it was because I dissipated her barrier… no, it just doesn't seem right. Okay, she did back down from fighting me before, but from the start I knew neither of us wanted to fight.

"Life, as a dude, what would you wear to a formal meeting with all your underlings?" I asked her somewhat modestly. A hint of sarcasm was added for my personal touch. Life answered with a sarcastic and blunt, "A tie." I heard her and her protector go over to my bed and sat on it. They both would most likely not leave my room for a while. "Gee, thanks." I spat in the same sarcastic tone that spewed from her mouth, looking at her with annoyed eyes.

"Something intimidating." She sighed, matching my annoyed voice, a book in her lap while her protector reads. Her hand flows through her hair and she stares at me. "You run things around here don't you? Show them that you are their boss, and that you are the strongest Devil." The way she said it so indifferently almost seemed as if she and I were actually friendly towards each other. As if we've known each other for a long time, and we were friends, even acquaintances. It pissed me off.

I looked for what Life suggested. What she said was what I wanted to hear though. Once I overthrew God himself, I will be the strongest.

There, I found it. I started taking my shirt off, hearing sequels in protest.

"No, no! My innocence!" Her protector cried.

"Wha- what are you doing, I mean, right here!"

"Changing." I say with a devilish grin. "You know, you can look away if you'd like, but it seems to me your eyes are always fixated on devils." Life blushes and looks at her book, neither disagreeing nor arguing with me. "Oh~, so am I correct?"

"Shut-it." She says, still looking at her book. I finish changing quickly and use my speed to go right next to her, whispering in her ear,

"What-cha readin'?" I caught her off guard. Her fur stood up and her facial expression changed. She quickly slammed the book shut and her, well, let's just say Jane for short now, hmm~? Jane jumped back, but my focus was not on her. Just Life. Only Life.

I take the book from her grasp,

"_Guides, Instructions, Angel Barriers." _I read slowly. Ah, so I was right. She was weak.

"Hey!" She yelled! And that's all she would yell. She had nothing else to say. What else would she say? She reached for her book. I held the book up high. I would not allow her to get it.

"So what level barrier was it?" I say in a teasing voice. The next sentence I said was dark and overpowering. "Did I make you scared by breaking the spell?" Life froze, looking down. She started to reset herself. Ah, I can only imagine the panic she's in.

"What should I do~~? I'm so scared~~." I imagined, imitating her.

She looks up at me. Not crying like one might think.

Not staring like she did earlier.

Not glaring, what a Devil would hope to see an Angel do.

She was smiling; looking at me with such repulsive eyes that could purify a Devil in a second. She caught me off guard, but she still had more up her sleeve.

"Alight, Death," she starts with the calmest voice I've ever heard from her, "now is not the time to play games. You should depart for your meeting now, before you are late." There was no more teasing that could be done.

I throw her book straight to her face but she caught it before it hit her. I decide it was over and walked out-Not slamming the door or anything. She… won.

…

I walked in the room for my meeting. I wasn't late, but it seemed just about everyone was there. The meeting didn't start before me. My face was still indifferent, but it wasn't bored either. I find my way to Tails. We were always seated away from our God. I guess he didn't want me to start anything.

When I sit next to Tails, he acts dumbfounded, looking as if he'd never imagine me actually caring.

"Well, It's seems we don't have to wait as long as we thought we would've. Anyway, let me get this started." We all look to the Death God. "Life is not some new toy to amuse yourself with. What is happening now is not some game for every devil to play. Death is the only one allowed to interfere with what happens to Life down here. If anyone tries to start something I will not hesitate to kill you. Death also is allowed to kill anyone he wants when he finds it necessary," He glares at me, "Needless to say, he is not allowed to kill anyone randomly, or he _will_ suffer punishment." I give him an ugly look. _Like I needed to here that from him_. I don't speak up to him though. No one defies his words. He looks away from me and back to the underlings. His voice stays monotone. "Lastly, there will be a public execution tomorrow, 8:00 Hells time. Do bring the children, and hell, have a picnic while you're at it. You are dismissed." He put humor in his last sentence, but I never really ever took him serious anyway.

Just like everyone else, I began to leave. Tails makes a comment behind me.

"I wonder who he's going to kill this time." I take little to no time thinking about it. I felt like I already knew who.

"Rouge." A female voice came behind me. Bunny was to the left of me, almost unnoticeable. She was beat up pretty badly, probably from my Gods pawns. I stop to listen to her. "The Death God said he was going to kill her because she was causing too much trouble. You have to stop him. You can't let him kill her!" She begs me. I stare at her with no expression in my eyes for a minute.

"Why should I care whether she dies or not." She stares at me dumbfounded for a moment, but then tries again.

"You and Rouge were friends, I mean, I thought-" I cut her off.

"You thought wrong. Rouge is just a sex toy that I play with when I feel like it. She means nothing more to me." Tears come out of her eyes. I just walk past her, hearing Tails voice behind me. We were alone now and my pace quickened.

"You're lying." Tails said.

"I'm not. She's a pain in the ass anyway. She doesn't know how to control her temper. She even struck you down. Besides, how would you know?" Tails stepped in front of me.

"Because, you're crying." My eyes widened.

"What."

"Tears, Sonic. I see tears in your eyes."

"You're kidding me." He looks at me seriously.

"Just think about it." He leaves me alone. He heads over to my place, so I decided to go punch something while I was alone.

:: .Ok Amy's p.o.v., just to make it a little longer. ::

I learned from the book that an Angels powers are weaken from being in Hell. The only way I could regain my full powers was to train in Hell. Sometimes it was even difficult to stand when I was not thinking, so I didn't know how training was going to work. I knew there had to be a place for training in here somewhere, but I didn't know where exactly.

"Jane would you like to train with me?"

"Of course. I need to be able to protect you, but I cannot do so if I am weak." I sighed with relief. I thought she might have said something about playing again. I find something more appropriate to wear while training. Everything seems normal as I begin to change until the door opens then closes. Tails, Death's protector, stared at me, his whole face turning red. I do the same, except before long I scream, covering my body. Without thinking I find something to throw at him.

"Wait, Amy—I mean, Life or ah-" He ducks and dodges, avoiding my attacks, but to no avail. I ended up hitting him. He grabs a pillow I had thrown at him and shields his face. "Here, get changed, or something." I stop for a second then decide to take his advice. I pat myself as soon as I was done. There was a long silence and the air in the room was tense. Tails slowly lowered his pillow, as if that was his only protection, and looked at me. I take a deep breath and start,

"Tails, is there any training room in Hell?" He put his pillow completely down now.

"Oh yeah, you want me to take you to it?"

"Please do." My face still burned with embarrassment though I try my hardest to ignore it. Tails led us out of the room, awkwardly at first, but our pace began to steady. Tails tried making small talk on the way as in, "you training?" or something, but I responded with a quick hmm or a nod.

"This is it." He said as we came to a quick stop. It was a huge red and black door that reminded me of our training door, but perfectly inverted. "Well," Tails started, breaking my train of though, "I guess I'll see you later." He began to leave.

"Oh, you're not staying?" I ask.

"No, it's too awkward." He said bluntly before taking off. Well, at least he was honest. I look back at the door and open it. The doors were heavy, just like I remembered them. Since we were on the top floor, there was some railing, but to me this looked unfashionable.

"You hear that? It sounds like someone is training." Jane said to me. We look down to see Death training.

_Great. Just Perfect. _

I wasn't going to even bother training while Death was in here. Just as I turn around to leave, Jane speaks to me, quietly.

"Hey, what if we watched him train, you know, to see his fighting style." She caught me in my footsteps. I turn around slowly and our eyes meet. "I mean, you don't think it's cheating, do you?"

_Maybe it was a good idea. We could learn Death's fighting strategy. I didn't think it was cheating, I mean, it's not like we were going to fight anyway, and even if we were, I would be doing this for the better cause. Right. The better cause._

…

And end, yay. So… I know this was late, and I'm not going to lie, other chapters might be late. My air conditioner (is that even how you spell it…? lol) broke (like everything else does) so I'm not trying to stay in my house. Not even the basement.


	12. Grabbing an ironing board

I honestly don't know what to say now at this time… but I wanted to at least say reading back to the old chapters; I realize how young and immature I was. lol, some of the things back then seemed so cool and now it seems lame. I'm going to try to keep writing this story though, because it would kinda suck if it ended right here, especially if you knew people were reading it. Anyway, thanks for reading even though this story might be weird and lame. : P

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS5SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Death was fast. He hit his targets with such speeds it was hard to sustain a grasp of where he was at times. My eyes scrambled to keep up and my head swayed from side to side. For a quick minute I look at Jane only to see strain on her face. I bet she could only see the targets disappearing and the punching bag exploding. (It wasn't literally exploding, but I bet it wanted to.)

His fighting style intrigued me. He used speed to make his attacks stronger. His momentum was amazing; I couldn't even fathom going as fast as he did. It was then it came to my attention that I was shaking. It was not fear because I wasn't scared. _Something in my body wanted me to fight him. It made sense though. I was giving Life to purify Death. _

"Amy what are you doing?" Jane's voice snapped me back to reality. It was too late when I realized I had climbed the gate. I couldn't undo my actions and fell down. My landing was a bit off because I was startled, but I was not injured. Death stopped almost immediately. He just looked at me in confusion but I had nothing to say.

"What're you doin' here?" He asked.

"Would you believe it? I wanted to train alone, yet here you are."

"Hmm, so you jumped down here willingly knowing that I was here?" _Not exactly willingly_.

"Kind of. I was just upset on how you were using speed to make your punches look strong." He seemed a little offended by the words I just spoke.

"Huh. Oh, well you seem like you know it all. Why don't you give me an example?" His voice was mad but he tried hiding it with sarcasm. But that's really not what I should be thinking about. I couldn't just back down but I did not even know hard my punch was going to be. That was the reason I came to train! Still, my voice never faltered.

"Hump, I suppose I can show you a little something." I braced myself by spreading my legs apart at just the right distance and angle. I put my fist into position. I took a deep breath.

"Any day now." _I faltered a bit._

"Go Amy! Show him how it's done!" Jane cheered me on. I regained my composer.

"Oh, I was just demonstrating how you do it correctly. I thought maybe if I did it slow enough you would catch on, because," I laugh, "you're not the brightest." That ticked him off a bit.

"You gonna keep talkin or just show me the damn move?" I chuckle a bit but still take my time. I take a deep breath and reposition myself.

"This is how it's done, _Sonic_." I put a lot of emphasis on his name. I take a leap to the bag, arching my arm back then forward. This time the bag literally exploded, which I didn't think it would. I tired not using that much strength and my punching bags in Heaven were much more study. I begin to wonder if it was Sonic's doing. Then I wondered if my God made sturdy ones just for my purposes. I blushed with embarrassment.

Waving some smoke out of view, I look over to Sonic. For a split second I saw his mouth gaping wide with astonishment, but he then quickly reset himself. I felt amazing at that moment; as if he was actually dumbfounded by my strength and was afraid of me. I wasn't full of myself though. With Sonic's speed it was very probable that he would dodge my attacks. We were in fact, equally matched.

Sonic's P.O.V.

The bitch actually had skill. Earlier this day I thought she was weak, but damn, I'd never been so wrong in my death. When the smoke finally cleared I saw her smirking because of my facial expression so quickly changed mine. "What? Don't tell me that scared you?" She said with an overconfident tone in her voice.

"I was yawning." I lied. "The move took so damn long I almost fell asleep." She was strong but she moved slowly. If she tried hitting me with that move, I would dodge it. _Get it together Sonic!_ "Don't get cocky; anyone could easily dodge that move." She let out a small sigh and looked down, closing her eyes. When she looks up, she's smiling with a serious face.

"What you say is correct. Although your attacks are not as strong, you move swiftly." Did she just compliment me? Oh, wait a second.

"I don't know if I should take it as a compliment or not. And stop acting like you're my teacher or something!" She realized what I meant.

"Oh, um. Sorry." Why is she apologizing? I squint my eyes at her.

"Why did you call me Sonic anyway?" Her face turned arrogant.

"What," She sneered, "You don't like me calling you _Sonic_?" She put a bunch of emphasis on my name again, which annoyed me because her voice was so damn annoying.

"I'd rather you not say my name with such an annoying voice… And stop trying to look down at me when you're fucking shorter than me!" I yelled.

"Ha! You're not even much taller than I am, _Sonic_!"

"Damn it! You know what? Fuck it, Ima call you _Amy_!" How did this turn into an argument?

"Hump, _Sonic_." She mocked.

"Bitch." I said, turning away till I here her laugh. I look back at her and she's holding her stomach and tears were at the side of her closed eyes.

"That's so UNCOOL! You can't even keep your calm!" I grit my teeth, and I swear, the next thing I did came out of my natural response. Quickly, I turned and my arm rushed straight for her chest, and I grab her boob. She makes one of those, 'nyan' sounds she seems to like a lot and everything goes quiet. The air was tense and everything was still. I looked up at her face to see she was looking at my hand, then she looked up at my face, slowly blushing. I don't know why, but in-between the dumbfounded looks we were giving each other, I squeezed it harder. She gasped and we were suddenly pushed apart by her protector.

I thought I was going to die again by the way Life looked at me. She quickly moved Jane out of the way, positioned her leg and gave me a punch that could break through walls. I flew in the air for about half a second before hitting a wall that was almost 100 feet away from where I was standing at first.

It took me a while, but I gained some kind of composure, only to see she was making her way over to me with her fist in the air as if she was going to punch me again. Just as I was about to make my move, Tails appeared in front of me. Once she saw him she immediately stopped, but her protector wavered behind her.

"I hope you won't have any hard feelings, but, I can't let you hurt Sonic." Tails said, looking up at Amy, trying to look all cool. I spit some blood out of my mouth, got up, and pushed Tails to the side. Jane quickly stepped up to Life's side, but I ignored her.

"Stop trying to look so awesome. I was about to defend for myself." I told Tails. He looked back at me. "And what took you so long anyway?!" Tails' eyes got bigger and used some kind of 'cute' voice,

"Well I'm here, ain't I?"

"That puppy dog face doesn't work on me." I said, flatly rejected him. Life then growled,

"Say Jane, Tails' protect response works much faster than yours did." She glared at her protector. Jane put her hands up in defense.

"Well, you see I was a bit distracted… what's a protect response…?" Life gave herself a face palm.

"It means if I'm in trouble or hurt, you should be able to feel it. Maybe we need to give you more practice." I never understood why, but she always looked the scariest when talking to Jane. She then looked back at me. "You're lucky Tails is here. If you ever happen to touch me again, next time I swear to the God that you yourself do not even praise that I will kill you," she paused, "_Sonic_."

"I'll be lookin' towards it." I gave her a thumbs up. She turned around and started to leave. "Where are you going?"

"The eve is at its peek. I am returning to that _coven_ you call a room and preparing for the morrow." She didn't look back at me as she said that.

"What the Hell happened to her English?" I asked. Tails shrugged.

"By the way, how the Hell did you end up getting punched by Amy?" He looked at me.

"I grabbed her boob."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, it was hard considering there wasn't a lot to grab."

"No that's not what I meant- no, just forget it." He said and walked away.

"Huh? What?"

"Forget it. Go to sleep. You got something important to do tomorrow, don't you?"

"...Yeah."

Jane's P.O.V

I walked into my room after a long scolding from Amy. Jeez, sometimes I think she takes things too seriously. I quickly changed into some comfortable clothes and hopped on the couch, taking out a book Amy wanted me to read and recite every word from the next day.

Tails' room was definitely more comfortable than the room Amy had to sleep in, but I felt she was safe in there, so I don't find it hard to leave her in that room. I don't really know why, but I felt at ease when Sonic and Amy were together. I knew this meant something, so for now, I just won't tell Amy how I feel and play dumb.

"HELLO? IS ANYONE THERE?" I jumped to see Tails in front of me.

"Oh, when did you get here?" I was quickly relieved, but that doesn't stop him from smirking when he sees my fur still sticking up.

"A very long time ago. I said hey, but you look so very absorbed in your thoughts, I wondered if you were mad and ignoring me, or really just reading."

"Oh, sorry…" I trailed off. Maybe I was getting to lax in Hell. He noticed the awkward silence and broke it.

"So Sonic really did something like that to Amy, huh. Why didn't you react faster?" This could've been meant as a simple question, yet, I felt some sort of over powering tone in his question. I decided to play dumb again, because I didn't want Tails to know either.

"Ah, Sonic and Amy just looked like they were having so much fun; I didn't think I needed to save her."

"Really now?" He said. I just smiled at him. "Weren't you kinda upset when Sonic did that?" He asked.

"Were you?" I teased him. His heart skipped a bit.

"No, you're reading too much into the situation." _No way…_

"_You lllliiiiikkkkkeee her._" I taunted him. He blushed in response.

"What- no! Hell, I'm going to sleep!" He said, going to turn the lights off.

"Whatever you say." I jeered, but he didn't respond.

_It was just for a moment, but I realized that it was nothing. My power to sense feelings were obstructed, but I realized now._

Even though it was too dark to finish my book, I didn't care. I had already memorized this book a long time ago, and I knew how to use my protect response. Amy was already safe, but if she needed me to, I would've killed either one of the two on the spot. _For Amy, I would do anything._


End file.
